A Wedding To Remember
by feather-of-the-heart
Summary: Everything goes horribly wrong when Becky and Luke plan their own wedding. Please Review


1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they are all property of Sophie Kinsella!!**

**A/N : Please excuse me if some of the facts are wrong because I havn't read the series in a while. Please review and tell me if you liked it or didn't, no flames please.**

This story is in a situation where Luke and Becky throw their own wedding and several things go horribly wrong... At the time this is a one shot but if there is enough interest I will extend the story.

______________________________________________________________________________

Everything was falling into place, Becky was working feverously all week trying to get everything together for the wedding. She had called the caterers, florists, church - anyone who was helping with the ceremony to confirm everything. The last thing she wanted for was someone to forget to show up.

When everything was confirmed she shoved the phone in the drawer and sank into the couch. She was going to get married tomorrow - Mrs. Luke Brandon. She liked the sound of that, she didn't know what she would do without him. She was staying at her parents house until the ceremony, Luke didn't want to jinx anything. They were the talk of the town though, everyone knew about the wedding and most of the town had given their blessing at some point that day.

It was late so Becky headed off to bed so she could avoid bags under her eyes. She lay down and dreamt a wonderful dream of the perfect wedding. When she woke up in the morning it was only 4 a.m., as she ate a quick breakfast the phone rang. The caterer could no longer make it - her wedding started in seven hours and they had no food, and no cake! After she hung up the phone she sat down and cupped her head in her hands, she could do it - she would find a way to cater the wedding on her own. After all Luke had given her a credit card for emergencies like this. She was about to get dressed when the phone rang again, she hoped the caterer had made a mistake and was coming after all. It was the florist - there was no way they could get her flowers because a fire had wiped them out. This was horrible - she darted into her parents room to wake up her mother.

Becky was crying as she explained everything. Her mom stroked her cheek, "Go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen Becky, everything's going to be fine."

Becky got dressed and met her mother, she was already on the phone and scribbling down and address. She had convinced Mrs. Roberta from down the street to donate her entire garden to the wedding, Becky wasn't sure how she got it but she did. She had also called the grocer and got enough salads to feed half the guests for free, they would have to buy the rest of the meal on their own. It wasn't much though because it was a small wedding and they were planning on having a buffet.

Her father was already on his way out the door to go get the food with Luke's credit card and Becky and her mother had to go and get the flowers. The flowers weren't the most pretty things in the world, none of them even matched each other. Each table would have to have three different flowers and no two tables would be the same. She was still gratefull though for the flowers being provided for free and giggled at the look on Luke's face when he would see them.

When they got back home there was a message on the machine - Father Alimarto couldn't hold the ceremony because he had come down with the Flu. Before Becky could even open her mouth her mother was already on the phone talking to someone else about holding a ceremony for her at their house. Who ever it was agreed to it very quickly and even agreed to help bring the tables and chairs over from the church. As weird as it was it was like the wedding was being planned out in the span of a morning.

Becky was relieved that she had decided to do her own hair and makeup because something else was bound to go wrong with that. She had everything done the way she liked it and had her mother help her get into her wedding dress. Somehow she had gotten a latte stain on the bottom of the dress - it was small but noticeable. She decided no one would be looking at her dress anyways- they would all be wondering why the flowers didn't match.

She went out and plunked herself down on the couch, Luke still didn't know about any of this! Her mom was already on the phone asking someone to bake a four layer wedding cake to be ready by noon and for as little as possible. She succeeded yet again and let Becky call Luke, Becky broke down in tears as she explained everything that happened and was even more upset when she saw mascara running down her cheeks and onto her dress. He felt bad and offered to post pone the wedding for her but that only made her even more upset. Her mom snatched the phone from her and told Luke to just show up at the house and call the rest of the guests for her.

Becky ran back into her room and cleaned herself up again - she had to keep it together. Her dad was just getting home with a truck full of food. There was enough with him to feed an army and Becky was very grateful. Just after he got inside it began to pour, there was no warning and didn't look like it was going to stop. Her mother told her not to worry and called the priest again and told him to forget about the tables. They were going to have the wedding in their living room, they probably had enough room for everyone and they would serve the food on paper plates.

The cake showed up one hour before the wedding was planned to start - it was a big cake but wasn't what Becky had expected. It had black icing with pink icing outlining each layer and lime green letters saying "Luck 'n' Bekie". Her mother obviously didn't spell their names out for her. Becky broke into giggles at it after the lady had left - it looked ridiculous! Soon after the priest arrived as well - he wasn't the old man that she was expecting, he looked like he was only 12!

As the guests began to arrive Becky hid out in her mothers room. She was scared to see what it looked like ou there and didn't want to face everyone. She heard Luke's laugh as he seen the cake and it made her happy again. Her father came in and got her ready, it was time for her to marry Luke. She gathered all the composure she could as they left the door and walked down the hallway to a CD copy of a wedding march.

The small room was packed, she followed the narrow pathway with her father without looking at anyone. When they turned the last little corner she looked up to find Luke looking back at her with the biggest smile on his face. She was ready for this - nothing else mattered but Luke. The ceremony went smoothly exept for the parts where the priest forgot the words and initailly skipped the I Do's. There was no dancing because if there was someone would most likely take and elbow to the eye of something. The cake was delicious and Becky told Luke about the crazy morning she had.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW- IF YOU LIKED IT THEN I WILL END UP WRITING A SECOND CHAPTER FOR THEIR HONEYMOON BUT ONLY IF I GET A SOME REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
